Miss you
by RHHP Freak
Summary: Robin misses Marian so much, and under a rainy day, he can't push the thoughts about her away. Songfic. Song is "Miss you" by EyeQ.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Robin Hood BBC. If I did I would bring Marian, Will and Djaq back! I don't own EyeQ or "Miss You."

**Author's notes: **I wrote this story because every time I hear this song I think about Robin and Marian. Here is a link to the song: .com/watch?v=_VMueVstd3U

_Miss you:_

_I've been crying for a long long time,  
It doesn't seem, it's gonna stop right now,  
Since you been gone, I've been wondering how,  
Now and __forever could be your last vow._

The world was so empty now, that she was gone. She was never going to smile again, never laugh again. She would never hug or kiss him. Robin stared at the rain that kept falling from the grey clouds. It hid the blue sky from his view. It hid heaven from his view, and with that: Marian.

_'Cause you left me standing alone in the rain,  
Don't say it's true,  
Don't say you'll never see me again.  
'Cause I miss you,  
It's hard to stay tough,  
When I miss you,  
The world is not enough,  
'Cause I miss you,  
Here in my arms,  
Again._

All he wanted to do was to kill Gisborne. Make him suffer, so he understood the pain of losing Marian, his good strong wife. The woman who protected people who weren't as lucky as she was. People who didn't even have roof over their heads and food in their bellies. And again, Robin wanted to cry. But for some reason he couldn't. His grief was too deep for tears.

_It's hard to say the words the love of my life  
But those eyes of yours  
Showed me things I'd never seen before.  
Said you love me, and you held me tight,  
I can't believe it's not gonna happen anymore.  
_

He could still see her like it was yesterday he last saw her. Her beautiful dark-brown hair blowing in the wind while she rode on her white horse through the village. Her blue eyes looked at him and his heart beat a little faster, every time she looked at him with those eyes. He knew that he wanted to have those eyes looking at him forever. But that day in the Holy Land, the eyes had closed... forever! They would never open again.

_Now I stand here alone in the rain,  
I cried your name again and again.  
'Cause I miss you,  
It's hard to stay tough,  
When I miss you,  
The world is not enough,  
'Cause I miss you,  
Here in my arms.  
_

He would happily do everything he could, just to have her another day. To feel her hands running through his hair, to whisper three words in her ear: "I love you!"

He whispered the words, hoping she could hear the words where she was now. And if she couldn't he would whisper them in her ear when they were together in Heaven. He thought of Will and Djaq. He knew they were happy now, living the life he and Marian should have had. A life with no danger that would tear them apart, a happy life where they could have children. Suddenly Robin got a lump in his throat. Children... never had he longed to have children with her so much, as now where Marian was gone.

_All I can give you is my body and soul,__  
I can make you warm if your heart is turning cold,  
All I can do is try to make you believe,  
That whenever I'm around all I'm offering is me.  
Ooooh, yeah.  
I need you in my arms, baby,  
I need you now,  
I want you here to keep me warm, boy,  
I want you here.  
_

Finally came the first tear, and then another and another. They mixed with the raindrops that landed on his face. He cried silently until he, with his head leaned against a tree fell asleep. When he woke up, the sun was beaming, the grey clouds were gone and he saw the blue sky. A single white cloud soared, and Robin imagined that Marian was sitting on it, smiling down to him. And along with her were the people she loved. Her father and mother and maybe even his parents. He closed his eyes and saw her again, and in that moment he realised she wasn't really gone. She would always be in his heart as a treasure he longed after.

_'Cause I miss you,  
It's hard to stay tough,  
When I miss you,  
The world is not enough,  
'Cause I miss you__,  
Here in my arms.  
'Cause I miss you,  
It's hard to stay tough,  
When I miss you,  
The world is not enough,  
'Cause I miss you,  
Here in my arms,  
Again.  
Again and again.  
Again.  
Again.  
'Cause I miss you_

After all they would have forever in heaven.


End file.
